Si lo supieras
by aoibird6
Summary: -¿Es cierto, Dean? ¡¿Es cierto que hay un maldito ángel en mi interior!- el rubio tragó saliva con fuerza mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarse. Aunque Dean ya lo sabía, tarde o temprano, Sam se enteraría de la verdad. Ambientado en la 9 temporada.


_-¿Es cierto, Dean? ¡¿Es cierto que hay un maldito ángel en mi interior?!- el rubio tragó saliva con fuerza mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarse. Aunque Dean ya lo sabía, tarde o temprano, Sam se enteraría de la verdad. _

_Tres horas antes… _

_Un montón de muertes misteriosas, tanto humanas, como angelicales y demoniacas, llevaron a los hermanos Winchester hasta Kansas. No se equivocaron al pensar que Abaddon estaba detrás de todo eso. Las cosas se complicaron cuando la pelirroja, los aventó contra las paredes, Sam quedó inconsciente por el golpe y el demonio fue directo por Dean, levantándolo por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared. _

_-Suéltame…- siseó el rubio aturdido por el reciente golpe._

_-Nosotros tenemos una charla pendiente, Dean, sin duda me gusta tu cuerpo, serás un buen recipiente-_

_-Ya te dije que no eres mi tipo…-_

_Abaddon le abrió los primeros botones de la camisa con su mano libre y pasó una uña por el tatuaje anti-posesión que tenía el rubio. Éste hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir como su piel era desgarrada y la sangre no tardó en brotar. _

_-Ya estás listo para mí- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Pero no te preocupes, el primero será Sammy, ya verás cómo te gustara sentir la sangre en tus manos- _

_-Púdrete, perra- _

_El rubio cerró los ojos cuando el agarre en su cuello se recrudeció, estaba dando todo perdido pero entonces lo vio, Sam estaba tras Abaddon y la golpeó en el costado del abdomen para aventarla a un lado. Ambos se miraron fijamente y el demonio sonrió un poco. _

_-Ya veo, así que fue lo que ocurrió antes, el pequeño Sammy está poseído por un ángel- miró a Dean con diversión- Y tal parece que no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho, Dean?- éste se quedó afirmado en la pared- Ya quiero ver el rostro de tu hermanito cuando se entere de la verdad- _

_-Lárgate de aquí- ordenó Ezequiel en el cuerpo del cazador- Márchate ahora antes de que te asesine- _

_Abaddon sonrió de un modo misterioso antes de marcharse. Dean se mantenía en su posición muy tenso, tenía muy claro que cuando Sam se enterara de la verdad, seria todo un caos y si era honesto, temía de la reacción de su hermano menor. Una mano en su pecho, torso, cerca de su hombro derecho, lo hizo reaccionar. El ángel curó su herida antes de mirarlo. _

_-Eso no ocurrirá, Dean, yo me encargaré de que Sam no recuerde esto-_

_-Zeke…-_

_-¿A que le temes, Dean? No estás haciendo algo malo, gracias a ti, Sam sigue con vida- _

_-Tú no entiendes- replicó el rubio caminando unos pasos para separarse de él- Esto está mal, muy mal- _

_-Pero Dean-_

_-¡Le estoy mintiendo descaradamente!- gritó el rubio mirándolo- ¿No entiendes? Yo mismo le pedí a Sammy que se acabaran los secretos y ahora voy y le miento con algo tan importante-_

_-SI no fuera por ti, Sam estaría muerto- recalcó el ángel acercándose a él- Dean, tú lo escuchaste, Sam iba a rendirse, iba a acabar con todo pero tú le diste el valor para seguir luchando-_

_-¡No me vengas con la mierda del amor!- gritó como respuesta- Una mentira es una mentira, no intentes justificarme-_

_-Dean-_

_-Márchate…-_

_El ángel lo miró unos segundos antes de que sus ojos brillaran y Sam tomara el control de nuevo. Dean sabía que no podía mantener todo oculto por más tiempo y se planteó la posibilidad de contarle la verdad a su hermano pero todo se arruinó, ya que Abaddon los esperaba afuera. El rubio fue aventado contra un ventanal de una tienda y para cuando volvió a reaccionar, el demonio no estaba pero Sam lucía muy extraño. _

_-¿Sammy?- lo llamó con cautela- ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Abaddon?-_

_-Huyó- respondió cortante el menor. _

_-¿Sammy?- _

_-Regresemos- ordenó. _

_El viaje en el impala fue silencioso, largo y abrumador, algo ocurrió durante esos minutos que se desmayó pero Dean no entendía que era. Intentó hacer un poco de conversación pero el castaño lo ignoró olímpicamente y le bastó con mirarlo para saber que estaba muy cabreado y mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar su enfado. _

_Cuando llegaron al bunker, Dean fue a asegurarse que Kevin estuviera dormido (ya que era de madrugada) y regresó con su hermano, que se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa. _

_-Todo en orden… ¿Estás bien, Sam?-_

_-Dime la verdad- esas palabras alertaron al rubio._

_-Sam…-_

_-Dime como es que sigo bien luego de lo ocurrido en la iglesia, ¿Cómo es que luego de estar moribundo por las pruebas ahora estoy bien? Dime que está ocurriendo-_

_-Ya te lo dije… quizás… no estabas tan mal como creías… quizás al detener la tercera prueba, tu cuerpo comenzó a recuperarse de a poco y-_

_-¡No me mientas!- gritó el más alto- Dime la verdad, Dean… ¿Es cierto que hay un ángel poseyéndome?-_

_-¿Qué…?-_

_-Abaddon me lo dijo antes de desaparecer… ¿Es cierto?-_

_-Sammy…-_

_ -¿Es cierto, Dean? ¡¿Es cierto que hay un maldito ángel en mi interior?!- el rubio tragó saliva con fuerza mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarse. Aunque Dean ya lo sabía, tarde o temprano, Sam se enteraría de la verdad- ¡Respóndeme, Dean!- gritó el menor colérico mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. _

_¿Qué demonios se supone que hiciera en esa situación? No podía soltarle toda la verdad a buenas y primeras, el cuerpo de Sam aún no estaba recuperado del todo y si desalojaba al ángel de su cuerpo, volvería a estar mal. Se mordió el labio despacio y el castaño lo soltó._

_-Así que es cierto…- murmuró sorprendido- ¡Es cierto!- _

_-Sam por favor-_

_-¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?! ¡¿Cómo has podido mentirme, Dean?!- _

_-Sam… déjame explicarte… yo…-_

_-¡No quiero oír tus patéticas excusas! ¡¿Qué mierda me dirás ahora?! ¡¿Qué eres un idiota egoísta, que nuevamente temías quedarte solo y por eso me has mentido?!-_

_-Sam…-_

_-¡Me engañaste! ¡Yo confié en ti y tú me has traicionado!-_

_Esa última palabra hizo eco en la cabeza del rubio, "Traición". Traicionó a su hermano. Traicionó a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Quiso explicarse pero el castaño estaba enfadado gritándole hasta que le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha. _

_-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, Dean! ¡Eres un mentiroso!- el Sam negó despacio- Yo no quiero esto… estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi final, estaba dispuesto a que todo acabara pero tú… ¡Eres un idiota!-_

_-Por favor… Sammy… por favor…-_

_-¡Vete a la mierda, Dean!- siseó el castaño enfadado- No quiero… sal ahora mismo- dijo el menor con voz firme- ¡Sal de una puta vez, Ángel! No te quiero en mi cuerpo- _

_Dean vio con horror como una luz blanca rodeaba el cuerpo de Sam antes de que el ángel fuera expulsado de su cuerpo y desapareciera de ahí. En cosa de segundos el castaño colapsó ante la mirada aterrada del rubio, quien corrió a tomarlo con cuidado para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo. _

_-Sammy…- lo movió despacio pero no reaccionaba- ¡Sammy! ¡Sam! ¡SAAAM!- gritó asustado cuando una mano lo tomó por el cuello y lo jaló para quedar rozando la nariz con la de Sam._

_-Esto es tú culpa, tú me has matado, ¡Esto es tú culpa, Dean!- _

_-Te lo advertí- dijo la voz de Ezequiel- Te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso, Dean, ahora tu hermano ha muerto-_

_-Seguro estarás feliz- continuó Sam sin soltarlo- Me has matado, Dean, ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!- _

-¡Dean!- el rubio abrió los ojos respirando agitado y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de su hermano menor.

-¿Sammy…?-

-Al fin despiertas, ya me estaba asustando-

Dean miró a su alrededor para orientarse y se percató que estaba en su habitación, sobre el velador, había una botella de whisky casi vacía y comprendió que se quedó dormido mientras meditaba sobre el asunto de Ezequiel y decirle la verdad a su hermano, ¿Y si reaccionaba como en sus sueños? ¿Y si le contaba la verdad y Sam terminaba sacando a Ezequiel? Pero lo que era peor, ¿Y si Sam lo odiaba por mentirle? No podría soportar eso, no quería que su hermano lo odiara por engañarlo de esa forma.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Sí… solo tuve una pesadilla…-

-Creo que tengo algo sobre los ángeles que buscan a Cas, han ocurrido una serie de muertes "extrañamente angelicales" hacia el este de Elwood-

-Bien… entonces vamos-

-Sammy…-

El más alto lo observó fijamente y Dean se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, no podía decírselo, no podía decirle la verdad aún. Ezequiel aún no curaba su cuerpo y si Sam lo sacaba, iba a morir. Por más que le doliera, por más que odiara ocultárselo, no tenía más opción.

-¿Dean?-

-Nada… vamos-

Sam asintió para ir a alistarse. El rubio se colocó su chaqueta y caminó hacia la salida deteniéndose en el umbral y apretando sus dedos contra el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho, Sammy…- murmuró con tristeza- Pero no puedo decírtelo… no puedo perderte de nuevo… y peor aún… no quiero que te decepciones de mí…porque… si lo supieras… jamás me perdonarías por ocultarte algo tan importante, porque si lo supieras, jamás me perdonarías por engañarte de esta forma… porque si lo supieras… significaría perderte… y no puedo permitir que eso pase… lo siento mucho Sammy… pero tendré que seguir mintiéndote… hasta asegurarme que estés bien…-

Dean sabía que tarde o temprano Sam se enteraría de toda la verdad y solo podía rezar porque eso fuera luego de que Ezequiel curara su cuerpo. Pero más que el temor a perderlo, Dean temía que si Sam supiera la verdad… jamás le perdonaría su engaño.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
